songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DimitrisIoannou
Welcome Welcome to my talk page. When leaving a message please include your singature so I get to know who left the message. Thanks xx :) *Hi, welcome to Song Contest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Video:TVC page. *Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ovsc (Talk) 16:27, October 24, 2011 Messages *Good to see that you are moving your History by country here. It's easier to edit directly into here than copying images to the website. It will take some time to get them all here so don't do it all at once but when you have some spare time. Ovsc 17:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC) *Could you help me with my first contest page? *Hi Dimitris! I've just finished my user page on the wiki =) Take it a look if you want! The99Brothers (talk) 21:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) *Yes Sure! Thanks for the notes! That brown was really strange xD^^ *Hi Dimitris. I've decided that for a while I will send only Estonian Songs in TVC. For that reason, I thought it would be good if I host a NF for Estonia, and with others, choose a song that the others like too. (Hannah and Kerli were a bad decision =() Anyway, i will make myself the video and all.. just tell me if I can ;-) The99Brothers (talk) 11:58, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Great! Thank you! (Don't forget to vote =)The99Brothers (talk) 12:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Hi! I'm making the video, I've already selected the song and maked the PP file. Anyway, Jessica helps me with the recording. BTW, I start to make a page for the National Final. It's called Eesti Laul / Tubevision Contest. (I know it's already the NF for Eurovision, but I haven't clear ideas for the name xD =) *I've already named it Eesti Laul =) I will upload the video recap this evening, when you will publish the semi final results =) *Ah Dimitris.. for you.. what can I say in the video description of the video? For copyrights infringment I mean.. The timeline for each song is normally 20.. i think it's ok, right?The99Brothers (talk) 13:43, July 24, 2012 (UTC) *Maked it!! The99Brothers (talk) 19:09, July 24, 2012 (UTC) *Hi^^ *Thanks for your edit on Magical Music Contest 8! ;) xESCFR3AKx XESCFR3AKx (talk) 20:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) *Arghhh ^^ I was making "Made up my mind" but you were faster than me! :-) *A Trivia: Usually the winning users of contests, come last in the next editions :D Proved!! The99Brothers (talk) 12:16, August 21, 2012 (UTC) *Lol, wiriting here just for a badge xDDD Sorry *Hi :)) Please let me in the contest union :)) Please *okk *I don't know what is your problem User:Alexis951 (talk) 4:08, October 4, 2012 *Your welcome :), I like it doing that :D *Hello, I'm also making a contest and I wanted to ask, if I can add my contest to the List of song contests page? :) EurovisionAA (talk) 17:14, June 15, 2013 (UTC)EurovisionAA * Thank you so much for making this awesome wiki! * Hello Dimitris! I hope this doesn't sound desperate but I was wondering if you would like to be a player or "chairperson"in the first edition of my song contest?CarlosFA (talk) 20:03, January 18, 2014 (UTC) * Hey Dimitri. I am from Greece and can you please share my song contest? It will be amazing! And apply if you want!:) — Preceding unsigned comment added by Unknown user * Hello! I'm Kaan aka Starvisionboy. I have my own song contest Starvision and i want to promote it. Can you help me? I have got a website but it's not ready yet. I have made two editions of the contest (You can watch it on Youtube. My channel: Starvision Song Contest) and i also make Wikia pages. Please answer — Preceding unsigned comment added by Unknown user *Hi Dimitris, I noticed you have blocked some IP adresses. Since I don't know how to do, can you please block User:92.111.184.106 who is vandalizing several pages? Thank you in advance. Luca Lombardi (talk) 14:36, July 4, 2018 (UTC) *Hi Dimitris, it's me again. I have another IP address to report, it's User:93.137.2.227. If you block him you'd do a big favour to me. Luca Lombardi (talk) 19:32, October 25, 2018 (UTC) PLEASE do not edit anything from the above. Just leave your message with your signature please! Thanks Do you want to take part in Dream Song Contest? It will be held once a month. Thanks, Britz26 (Manager) Link: http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_Song_Contest_1 Hi, someone has been creating/editing pages with wrong info and has been putting "Kids" in most of them. I've had to "Undo" this person's revisions on some of the pages I created. Examples for these would be my pages for "Let It Go" and redirect pages for "Cosi" and "Bebaskan." His/her IP addres is 72.25.24.183 Eurovisioncharles17 (talk) 01:30, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Urgent Infobox Eurovision"!!!!!! What has happened to all the infobox eurovisions. This is something I dont know how to solve and they have all gone wrong. I am confused. '' ''Thanks, Kalen Kalenoz (talk) 14:12, December 27, 2015 (UTC) What has happened to all the infobox eurovisions. This is something I dont know how to solve and they have all gone wrong. I am confused. '' ''Thanks, Kalen This has happended again and what????!!!!!! Kalenoz (talk) 09:37, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Request for You Hello Dimitris, can I request you to block 84.83.153.63, because he keeps spamming all of the pages. --DoctorOmega2 (talk) 03:43, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Request Because you are the admin, please block the user with IP 88.233.50.142, who is trolling the page of HeartVision Song Contest 9. Thank you :) ESC Bulgaria (talk) 15:20, February 24, 2017 (UTC) HELP!!! Admin help!!! I accidentally removed all the flagu templates!!! Please help me get them back!!! ESC Bulgaria (talk) 19:04, March 4, 2017 (UTC) New user with new contest Hello there, excellent page! I just found out about like 20 mins ago but it's amazing. I recently started a contest in my blog #PanAmericanSong a few days ago and basically what I need is players. I was wondering if it would be OK if I post my contest in the forums or do I need to get more badges or collaborate in a couple of articles? Please let me know. I'll be happy to create the page for my contest here and contribute. Thanks, PanAmericanSong (talk) 01:11, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Hi Dimitris! Can you please change Macedonia to FYR Macedonia? Thank you very much! Testing Hi! I was wondering on how I can apply to be a Wikia editor? thnx in advance BallSerbia (talk) 15:51, February 23, 2019 (UTC)